The Beginning
by Hedwig1
Summary: Borrowed brooms on borrowed time. James teaches Lily to fly... LilyJames
1. Can't Wait

**Summary: **James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone.  James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

Can't wait

Lily Evans couldn't wait to get out of her house. 3 months in the company of a woman who loathed her, was no way to spend the summer holidays. Why couldn't she have been allowed to stay with her friends from school? Or with some distant unknown relative who would have given her money every weekend to get her out of the house?

But no, Lily was still 17, forced to endure the wrath of her cruel sister, Petunia and Petunia's fiancée Vernon. Orphaned by a fatal car wreck just last winter, Lily had been deprived of her parents, the only sources of love in her normal life. And now, she felt practically abandoned. She'd been concealed from the public, practically locked up and kept from entertaining guests or talking with her friends. What in the world did Petunia think she was going to do? Blow the bloody buggers up?

                Well…actually, yes that was exactly what Petunia feared. You see, Petunia didn't always hate her sister. When they were really young, they were the best of friends. It all started on Lily's 11th birthday, the year she got the letter…the letter accepting her to a school no normal boy or girl would ever hear of…the year Lily found out she was a witch.

                "Lily! I told you! Keep your furry friends away from the house!"

                Lily set down her scarves and robes with a sigh and hurried downstairs. Trying desperately not to laugh as Petunia stood shaking atop the kitchen stool, feather duster in hand while a beautiful barn owl fluttered around her. Lily came to the rescue and offered him her arm which he perched upon right away, happy to at last have found his destination. "It's not as if I can help it, Petunia," she said, plucking a piece of parchment from the owl's mouth, "Owls don't understand the boundaries between-"

                "Oh don't try to educate me about your…your…abnormal friends. Vernon will be here soon and you know he hates those bloody birds!"

                Lilly rolled her eyes as she reached for the counter, snitching a few scraps of bread from the cutting board while Petunia wasn't looking, "Sorry old boy," she whispered as the owl nipped it from her fingers, "that's all I have right now." The owl cocked his head, staring at her with knowing eyes and flew out the window. Lily tucked the letter in her pocket and took a deep breath.

                "Petunia," she began.

                "What?" her sister snapped.

                "I assume you'll want to leave early tomorrow."

                "Leave for where?" she asked, absently smoothing out her hideous mustard-brown skirt, as she climbed down from her stool.

                "I'm going back to school tomorrow."

                Petunia's head shot up with a glare at the mention of Lily's school. Lily had learned this summer never to even say its name, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia's head was liable to explode. "Yes…" she said slowly, black beady eyes boring into Lily's, "very early."

                "Excellent!" Lily said cheerfully, un-phased by her sister's reaction—after all, she was used to it…all the more reason to be excited. She was headed into her 7th and final year of Hogwarts…and she would never be coming back.

                You see, Lily was engaged to be married at the end of the school year. Petunia didn't know…she wouldn't come anyway. She would marry right after graduation…a little young of course, but he was worth it…and then she would never have to return to her puny muggle (non magic folk) town of Erroll. In fact, the note she'd received from the owl was probably from her brilliant and handsome intended. As she headed back to her trunk to finish packing spare cauldrons, ink, quills, parchment and her eagle feather redwood 11 inch wand, Lily sighed happily as she thought of the day she would cease being Lily Evans…and become Lily Evans Diggory!

_Author's Note: Those of you for whom this text looks and sounds suspiciously familiar, don't be alarmed. This is the same story that you have read before. All of you whose reviews kept me going for so long, I truly thank you and wish I could've kept them all. But the story begged to be revised, rewritten and reworked to accommodate changes that came about as a result of JKR's latest masterpiece. _

_Thus The Beginning has been revised to reflect those changes, and enforce continuity between JK's books and my own story. I will be re-posting it in its entirety, a text I hope to be the final draft! (In other words…I better finish this before book 6 comes out, otherwise I'll have to change everything all over again!)_

_Some things to keep in mind: This story WAS largely written before Order of the __Phoenix__ was released. I have updated everything I found to be inconsistent. But I'm only a muggle. There may have been something I missed. Should you come upon such a detail, please just accept as a minor lapse into AR/AU and continue on. _

_Hope you enjoy. Plenty more to come…so stay tuned._

_=/=Rebecca_


	2. King's Cross

**Summary: **James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone.  James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

King's Cross

"Sirius!" he screamed, "stay out of that trunk!"

                Sirius laughed and flicked his wand towards a red Hogwarts throw pillow and sent it flying downstairs to hit James in the face. He threw his head back and howled as his fellow 7th year friend and partner in crime came bounding up the stairs, returning the blow full force. But Sirius caught the pillow, with the reflexes of a phoenix, and set it beside him. "Easy Potter. You'll be wanting to watch that temper of yours."

                James Potter, student wizard extraordinaire, and leader of the infamous prankster gang called the Marauders, rolled his eyes at his best friend. "You're one to talk, Padfoot."

                Sirius clapped his hand to his forehead and gasped, "Why Mr. Potter, are you accusing me of something?"   James slammed down the lid of his small trunk for the 4th time that morning. "Yeah, of being an insufferable sneak!" An extra lock curse added the finishing touch.

                Sirius sighed, leaning back into the sofa, arms crossed over his chest. "Way to be a gracious host Potter. You're really not telling me what's in there?"

                James sighed and started pulling half folded shirts and miss matched socks out of his drawer, tossing them into another trunk. "Nope! Not you, Remus or Pettigrew."

                Sirius slapped his knee, "why the hell not?"

                "Look, it's nothing personal. Just keeping this one to myself that's all." Sirius seemed still unsatisfied. He laughed, "Relax, there'll be plenty of Marauder mayhem to be had this year. Don't get in a snit."

                Finally, Sirius rolled his eyes, "Have it your way then. I just hope it involves Malfoy…and a cricket bat."

                James paused in the middle of his hap-hazard fold and toss packing, "Cricket?"

Sirius just shook his head, "Were you awake for Muggle Studies _at all _last year?"

 "James! Sirius! Last meal of the holidays!" Mrs. Potter's voice amplified through the walls.

                "Be right there!" he shouted, then softly to Sirius, "Trust me Padfoot, it'll be worth the wait."

                The train left from King's Cross right on schedule. At 10am from platform 9 ¾ , Nellie Potter saw her son and Sirius off to school just as she had for the past 7 years. James potter and Sirius Black had been friends ever since James's father, Marcus, started working for the Ministry of Magic. He and Mr. Black had been assigned to the same department, Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and their families had been close for a short while. But after Marcus was transferred to Muggle relations, their own relations began to deteriorate. Fundemental differences in opinion between the 2 became more than clear and well…after last winter…James didn't have a difficult time convincing his parents to let Sirius stay for good.

Sirius spent the last 3 months at the Potter estate, planning pranks and developing gag gifts that were sure to leave behind a Hogwarts legacy for years to come. Of course, the Marauder gang wasn't quite complete without—

                "Padfoot! Prongs!" the nicknames rang through the air. Sirius had been helping James load his owl, Quaffle, onto the train as they spun around. A tall, and rather thin brown-haired student came running towards them.

                "Moony!" James replied as he shook hands with Remus Lupin. "Good to see you," then softer, "everything go all right last week? You look a little pale."

                Remus shrugged, "Nothin' new. Sirius, good summer?"

                 "Always, oh ye noble Prefect!" Sirius tipped an imaginary hat in an exaggerated bow as Remus reached down and slapped the top of his head.

"Oh, shut it already," he said, slightly embarrassed. Although it _was _rather ironic that one-fourth of Hogwarts' rule-breaking posse had been made school prefect.

Sirius rose from his mock bow and immediately stiffened. "Forgot something," he said, looking past Lupin to the slightly shorter pudge panting behind him.

                Lupin turned around, seeing who Sirius had spotted. It was Peter Pettigrew, alias Wormtail…the newest and last of the Marauders. He sighed as he turned back, "Are you going to give him a break this year?"

                "Wasn't my idea to—" 

                "Let's not start _that_ again," James cut in. Thankfully, Peter finally caught up.

                "Mornin' gents!" he exclaimed, quite out of breath.

                "Hey Pete," James slapped him on the back. "Gang's all here," he shot a glaring look at Sirius who managed a slight nod to the classmate in front of him, "Let's find a compartment before we have to kick someone out of theirs."

                Lily hopped up onto the Hogwarts Express, making her way through the herd of first and second years desperately trying to fit in, as she headed for the back of the train. She still couldn't find him. What if he missed the train? What if something had happened to him? What if—

                "Lily!" came a shout from across the cabin.

                "Amos!" she called back, relieved as she saw his tall, devilishly handsome Ravenclaw emerge from the crowd. When she finally reached him, he caught her up in a big hug and kiss, ignoring whoops and whistles from the underclassmen around him. "Missed you," Amos cooed in her ear. Lily blushed.

                "Missed _you_," she replied. He pulled her into the compartment and sat her down into the seat cushion.

                "Did you have a…tolerable summer?" he asked, with apologetic eyes, brushing a bit of her hair off her face.

                "It was wonderful Amos," she laughed, "knowing that every day I spent there, was one less day I'd ever be there again!"

                Amos chuckled, "That's right," he whispered. "We know exactly where you'll be, always," he squeezed her around the waist and nuzzled her auburn hair. Lily sighed as she rested comfortably against his chest, content never to stir out of that position until the curtains of the compartment flew open and a dark-haired with barrelled in.

                "Lily! There you are!"

                Lily's eyes brightened as she sprang from her fiancée and embraced their intruder, "Moira!" she cried. "Oh, it's so good to see you."

                The girl laughed, her cheeks red and glowing with energy that by now, Moira was famous for in her Hufflepuff dormitory. She squeezed back and then held her at arms length, "As evidenced by the _lengthy_ letters you sent to me all summer."

                 "I _told_ you Petunia hated it when your owls came," Lily said, slightly embarrassed, "I barely had time to toss McCartney a treat, let alone write a response."

                Moira shook it off, "I know. Only teasing. 'Lo Amos," she nodded to the visibly annoyed boyfriend still sitting by the window.

                Amos nodded, "Moira."

                Moira Starr, Muggle-born like Lily, and Hogwarts' foremost authority on the Beatles, was Lily's dearest friend and had been since they were paired together in herbology their second year. Although technically a member of the Hufflepuff house, Moira declared herself an honorary Gryffindor (Lily's house) having spent countless hours in the Gryffindor common room sharing everything from secrets to hair-charms. Now, heading into her final year as well, she couldn't wait to begin it with her best friend.

                "Have a good holiday Amos?" Moira asked, ignoring the rude and dismissive greeting she'd received.

                "Same old, same old," he replied, relaxing again as Lily settled back into their cuddle. "You?" He didn't mind Moira…but interruption was not something Amos Diggory tolerated!

                "Excellent. Mum took me to Paris. It was fantastic."

                "Did you take the portkey at the top of the Eiffel Tower?" Lily asked excitedly.

But Moira shook her head. "No," she said unloading her bags on the shelf above. "And honestly Lil', I don't know where you heard that. Mum said it was complete rubbish."

Lily frowned. She'd told Moira last term about a small coin purse hidden on one of the topmost beams of the Eiffel Tower that supposedly took you to the ancient cavern off Merlin the magician. A portkey, a sort of wizard teleportation device, that no one seemed to believe existed. Lily was _sure _she'd heard it from someone. But she couldn't figure out who. She sighed.

                 "Ah well. You and I will go someday and check it out."

                "All right then!!"

                "Hey," Amos said in mock dismay, "What about me? I _will_ be your husband you know."

                Moira watched dreamily as Lily kissed her fiancée on the cheek, "We could try and stuff you into our trunks I suppose." When Lily first told Moira of her engagement to Amos the previous spring, Moira had been privately horrified. They just didn't seem to…fit. And Lily was still much too young. But watching them now, she could see he made her friend happy. And that was good enough for her.

                "There's one!" they heard suddenly, from outside in the aisle way.

                "Wormtail look out!" The curtains from inside their compartment ruffled as a short, slightly pudgy sixth year stumbled inside. It was Peter Pettigrew, from Gryffindor house.

                "S-sorry," he said, trying to hoist himself off the ground.

Lily crouched down immediately and helped him up, "here."

                "Thanks," he muttered.

                "Whatcha trying to do Pete? Trample the ladies?" another voice sounded as the curtain was pulled back, revealing a rather tall and far stockier wizard. It was Sirius, yet another Gryffindor, who grabbed Peter by the collar and dragged him outside. Lily fought back a knowing smile as she saw Moira shrink into her seat, her face growing pink as she sucked in a breath.

                "Sorry bout that girls," Sirius nodded, "Good summer Lily?"

                Lily shrugged, "Fair, I suppose."

                The Marauder was about to head out when he double-taked on Amos, once again grousing in the corner, "Oh hey Diggory, didn't see you there."

                "Black," Amos made his usual nod.

                "Ready for another brutal season of Quidditch?"

                At the mention of his favorite sport, Amos sat upright, proudly in his seat. "Been training all summer, Black. Ravenclaw is going to win this year," he smiled as he championed his own house's name.

                "I seriously doubt that," Sirius grinned, "but hey, points for effort Amos."

                Amos's eyes narrowed and Lily started feeling the tension brewing. "All right boys…that's enough. Wait for the pitch all right?"

                Sirius winked and withdrew from the cabin and the train began to move.

                "There's another thing to be thankful for about the end of this year," Amos said as the whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express chugged off. "Only one more year with the bloody Marauders."

                "They're not _that_ bad," Moira said a little less than subtley. Lily still just smiled, rolling her eyes at the constant (and rather absurd) competition between Amos and the prankster gang. Honestly, if Amos weren't her fiancée, she wouldn't even _come_ to the Quidditch games. With the dilemma of her being a Gryffindor and Amos being a Ravenclaw…he was constantly questioning her loyalty (which even she admitted would sway when Gryffindor won their house extra points.)

                Lily herself, had nothing against the Marauders, (well…most of them anyway) but she promised Amos she would keep her distance. After all, they were definitely trouble. And with her marks, she had an excellent shot at being named Head Girl at the house feast tonight. Her interaction with the Marauders would be limited to the excessive gushing from the pretty dark-haired Hufflepuff across from her, swooning over the marvel and wonder that she seemed to think Sirius Black possessed.

Lily settled for a third time into the arms of Amos Diggory and she stared out the window, anxious for the year to finally begin.


	3. Home

**Summary: **James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone.  James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

Home

As the trunks and pets were unloaded into charmed wagons and pulleys to begin their annual travel up to the dormitories, the students were ushered toward the enchanted carriages. First years went last. Second years went sixth and so on, so the Seventh years took their rightful place in the lead. At the end of term the previous year, a rumor had circulated that first years would be forced to ride dragons across the haunted lake that separated the station from Hogwarts Castle…at least that's what it had mutated into by the time it went through the Marauders. Much to the first years' delight, they traveled in style, just like everyone else, lead by the giant jolly groundskeeper, Hagrid. James, Sirius, Remus and Lupin crammed into one carriage and began chattering rapidly.

                "James, just give us a hint!" Lupin pleaded.

                "Just _tell_ me the target is Malfoy," Sirius repeated his previous and most desperate wish. Lucius Malfoy was a prefect from Slytherin House, unofficially the darkest of all houses where most bullies and elitists resided. Hated and feared by most underclassmen even as early as their 4th year, Malfoy had a reputation for causing trouble for innocent young Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and then conveniently leaving behind no evidence to link him to the crime. In fact, just two years prior, he and his chum, Severus Snape had cursed poor Peter, and left him hanging from the Quidditch hoop in the middle of February. He wasn't up there long, but it was long enough for James's fury to rise. He'd snuck into the Slytherin common room the very next night and waited until Malfoy and Snape returned. He slipped a combination confuscious and sleeping potion into each of their bedside water glasses, staying just long enough to make sure they drank it. The next morning, both Snape and Malfoy ran into Professor McGonagall's classroom 20 minutes late…each sporting the latest in lady's fashions for reasons they themselves have yet to figure out. James was found out immediately of course…the potion was traced to his wand. It was then he and Sirius formed the Marauders, perfecting the art of practical jokes for generations to come. In a way, they owed Malfoy a debt for indirectly creating them…but this didn't alter his status as their number one target.

                "I can't believe you're not letting us in on this," Lupin complained.

                "Look gents. We've already got loads planned for this year, ask you well know. Believe me, there's still plenty to do. But this one has got to be me…ok? Trust me. I want you three to laugh just as hard as the rest of 'em will." With that he gave the signature James Potter wink and the conversation was over.

                "Fair enough," Sirius leaned back and crossed his arms, "Even if it's not Malfoy, I can get him myself just as easily.

                "Exactly," James concurred. The group continued to chat and before they knew it, they had reached the school. James looked up at the seemingly endless castle before him, towering into the night sky, momentarily forgetting everything he had left to do. A shiver ran down his spine as he sighed. Even after seven years, nothing quite prepared him for seeing Hogwarts after the summer holidays. He never let on to the Marauders about this. It would ruin his charming, unattached image…but they probably all felt the same way anyway. He gazed at the thousands of lit candles, illuminating the masterful sight through gigantic stained and cut glass windows. He was finally—

_Home_. Lily thought as her carriage came to a stop. Amos squeezed her hand as she breathed a sigh of relief. She was finally…home.

                Lily, Amos and Moira, all members of different houses had parted ways long ago and joined the single file lines that would spill into their house tables. The students marched into the great hall and took their places, waiting patiently for Professor McGonagall to introduce the first years for their sorting hat ceremony. At the start of every year, first years must be sorted into one of the four houses. Lily still remembered the day she was sorted into Gryffindor. One look at the assembly before her and all she could remember thinking was _not Slytherin, not Slytherin…Anything but Slytherin!_ The magical hat granted her wish and screamed Gryffindor as one fourth of the hall erupted in cheers… that seemed so long ago.

                The first years finally sorted and the feast begun, Lily sat down and began to eat, chatting away with some of the timid new students who had just joined Gryffindor. She glanced a ways down the table at the rest of her house and paused at the sight of three boys, hunched over their meals, deep in conversation. Two of them, her intruders from earlier that day, accompanied by Remus Lupin, the unofficial Gryffindor curse…he always seemed to be sick, causing massive point loss on some days in class. She was about to look away when she realized that one very vital piece of that puzzle was missing…a piece she could definitely do without. Her number one rival…James Potter.

                Lily could hardly stand James, which was odd because rivalries were traditionally reserved between the houses…not within them. There wasn't any blind hatred there, but James just happened to be Hogwarts' best at _everything_. Charms, summons, potions, even herbology and especially transfiguration. Always one mark ahead of her in every single class. But this wouldn't even bother her if the boy actually worked at it! Lily, having found out in the most shocking way that she was a witch (having spent most of her life as a mere unaware muggle) labored for long hours striving to catch up and prove herself a competent magician. To James, things just came naturally…so naturally that he found plenty of time in-between his study of the arts to play tricks on everyone from Severus Snape to Professor McGonagall! But she would show him. At the end of the feast, Professor Dumbledore would name the year's head Girl and Boy, leaders of the prefects and students in charge of organizing school activities and trips to Hogs Meade. Last year, Lily had finally perfected her own spells and improved her marks well over James who was late to Flitwick's class just one too many times. She was sure to be named…and finally pass up James Potter.

                Just as she was beginning to think James had maybe dropped out in the last year, he appeared. Robe slightly disheveled and crazy black hair flying every which way as usual, the resident Gryffindor hunk finally arrived and took his place by the Marauders, ignoring the stares and awes radiating from nearly every fourth year witch. Lily rolled her eyes.

                "Everything set?" Remus asked, leaning over Peter who was devouring a chicken leg. "You know…for whatever you're planning to do?"

                James adjusted his cap and straightened his tie. "Yup…all ready." He snickered, imagining the look on their faces as Hogwarts Headmaster Professor Dumbledore rose and tapped his golden spoon to his goblet. "May I have your attention?" he called, a charming wave of his hand as the feast disappeared and was replaced by a banquet of deserts. "It is time to announce who will be this year's head girl and head boy."

                James rubbed his palms together, absently listening to Dumbledore as he checked the back of the hall and then his watch and then the hall, then the watch…

                "As you know," the professor continued, "Head girl and boy are chosen by the faculty from the seventh year class as the students who consistently demonstrate high marks, a clear understanding and master of the magical arts, resourcefulness, talent, creativity…and a decided sense of leadership."

                _Any minute now,_ James thought, not really caring who was head boy or girl this year as his knees started to bounce.

                "It is my pleasure to introduce to you, your new head girl and boy," Dumbledore grinned as the hall took a deep breath, "Lily Evans and James Potter!"

                James's head shot up to the front of the hall as the Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Stunned into complete silence as his peers around him shook his hand and slapped him on the back, he looked to Sirius and Remus across the table, doubling over with laughter. Another group, further up the table were surrounding Lily Evans, who was glaring over in his direction…but he didn't notice. James looked at his watch once more and sighed, "Oh bloody hell."

                At that moment, the whole hall was startled by a severe screeching radiating from the hallway. They were coming, and there was nothing James could do about it now. He turned, along with the rest of the students and waited as 100 owls came barreling through the great doors and circled overhead in a masterful work of choreography, swooping and diving above the students, who seemed to think it was just a bit of light entertainment until the owls, as if controlled by a puppeteer's string, converged over the Slytherin table—and dumped several size six cauldron's worth of green bubtober goo directly on top of the seventh year Slytherins…Malfoy and Snape right in the middle.

                "Eeeaaaaaaaaah!" Malfoy shrieked like a girl as they sprang from their chairs and ran from the owl brigade. The hall erupted in laughter and cheers as several Slytherins, dripping and sloshed with green goo followed close behind. Soon after, the owls left, and James sat staring at the dessert in front of him.

                "Masterful plan mate!" Peter whispered as Sirius kicked him under the table, trying desperately to contain his laughter. James managed to raise his eyes to the front of the hall as the excitement subsided and glanced at the teachers. McGonagall was glaring at him…Flitwick, hovering next to her. He looked to Dumbledore who simply sighed as he finished in a loud boisterous voice, "Prefects, lead your houses to the dormitories. And I will speak with the new head boy and girl in my chambers."


	4. Duties and Expectations

****

Summary: James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone. James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

****

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

Duties and Expectations

James sat with his head hung, ignoring the huffs and sighs from the red-head sitting next to him. How could they name him Head Boy?! He'd done _nothing_ even remotely admirable in this school for at least 4 years now. Head Boy? He wasn't even a prefect! What in the hell for? Lily sighed once more as she glanced around the headmaster's chambers, looking at anything but the boy sitting next to her. Torn between glee and disgust, she ran over and over in her head what Dumbledore had said and remembered that nowhere in his speech about head boy and girl did he mention the requirement that the students demonstrate a respect for the rules! She'd finally got what she wanted. She was Head Girl…with James Potter at her side? Ugh!The door creaked open behind them and they both turned, careful not to even look at each other as the door creaked shut just as quickly. There was no one behind them, but when they turned back around, each nearly jumped out of his chair, as Dumbledore had appeared quite casually behind the desk. He lowered himself into his chair, petting the beautiful red phoenix perched next to him on the way down and sighed, "Well, I would like to congratulate you both on this fine distinction. I understand the votes were unanimous among the teachers."Lily crinkled her brow as James shook his head, "Er…um, professor?" he asked."Yes yes," Dumbledore put his hand up, "The prank," his eyes narrowed at James and James sank back into his seat, "I'm sure as the new head students you will be able to discover the culprit who slobbered poor Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Snape and deal the proper discipline." The glimmer in his eyes seemed to wink at him as he finished, "Being such a cunning young man yourself James, I believe you must have _some_ idea."Lily stifled a grin as she looked out the corner of her eye at a very nervous James. She'd never seen him at a loss for words before and in the present circumstances, suddenly found that quite amusing. He was trapped in the absence of his precious Marauders. "Don't worry professor," she chimed, "you can count on it!" Maybe this would be fun after all.James snapped his head over in her direction and glared. _Prat!_ he thought, reminded of the constant comments, criticisms and glares he'd received from her throughout the years. They'd always been civil, but he could tell Lily Evans just didn't like him…frustrating of course to James because _all _the girls liked him. He got an idea and his devilish mouth turned into a grin. "Definitely Professor," he said, "In fact, we just talked it over before you arrived and decided that since Lily is such a fine student, the culprit responsible would be forced to spend at least two hours a day studying with her in the common room so that he or she might learn from such an excellent example as herself. Perhaps he'll turn over a new leaf!" With that he turned at a very red faced witch and grinned, satisfied with the damage done. "An excellent idea!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "I can see you two will make a good team this year." Lily was ready to drop James off the astronomy tower. "Now," Dumbledore continued, aware of the tension brewing between his wards and blissfully ignoring it, "As you know, you will be in charge of the prefects and organizing the three trips to Hogsmeade this year. You will also keep close count of the house points, make sure treats are delivered to the house elves for the Halloween feast, make sure the halls are kept clear of all underclassmen after hours and help the teachers plan the annual holiday ball."At the sound of the word 'ball' both head boy and girl ceased the glaring and snapped back to attention, "Head boy and girl don't plan the ball," Lily spoke without thinking.Dumbledore nodded, "I realize it's a little different than it has been done in the past, but last year, there were some complaints that the ball was…well let's say…too traditional? We decided that student input would help us improve on some of our antiquated customs. And of course you two will open the dance.""With each other?" James asked, horrified.Dumbledore leaned back and grinned, "Well, only if you decide to go together. I meant…with your escorts."James breathed a sigh of relief as did Lily. They missed the knowing chuckle coming from their headmaster as they were dismissed to their house for the night, "Congratulations Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. Have a good year." Lily marched down the corridors, as if she could get away from the boy behind her, heading for the same common room. "I don't believe this," Lily muttered."What was that Miss Evans?" James laughed, catching up. "You know, I think I have a good idea who the prankster was. When do you want to begin the tutoring sessions?"Lily stopped short as if about to slap him. "You and I both know who it was and you and I both know that _he_ went to great lengths to make sure there's no proof of it. Looks to me like whoever it is, is stuck doing his _own_ homework." She kept walking.

James smirked, "What if I get you a signed confession? Dumbledore will want an update," he finished in a sing-songy voice.

"Look, if you want to make a joke out of this, go ahead. Don't expect me to play along.""Hey come on, it was funny," he said, still trailing after her.

Lily scoffed and continued on her trek. _He's an absolute prat!_

"Look," he said, sobering up, "I'm sorry, honest. Dumbledore knows I was just kidding around." She shrugged as they waited for the right staircase to shift into place. He continued, "Let's just forget about it ok? I'll agree to lie and say we discovered him and that he was disciplined and all that, if you agree to stop stalking away from me!"Lily sighed and shook her head as the correct stairway came to a stop and they headed up to the dorms. She was too tired to argue, "Fine," she mumbled. Finally named Head Girl, and she wanted nothing more than to have the title withdrawn. "Lily!" they heard as they both looked above them. Amos Diggory was on his way down from the Ravenclaw dorm. "Oh great," James muttered, "loverboy is here."Lily finished waving him down as she turned to James and stared, "Look James, if we're gonna be forced to work together, let's agree on a couple ground rules huh?"James watched as Diggory struggled to climb down to them. "Ok?" he looked back at the red-head before him."First of all, no cracks at the fiancée this year ok?""Fiancée?" he asked.She ignored him, "Secondly, if you must continue your pranks, leave Amos and the Ravenclaw team out of it?"James put his hand up in surrender. This girl was no fun. "Fine," he said as Amos finally found the right staircase and came tumbling down. "Lily!" Amos cried again, scooping her up into a big hug, "I didn't get a chance to congratulate you.""Thank you Amos," she laughed as Diggory finally set her back down on the stone. James cleared his throat."Nice stunt today Potter," Amos said coldly.

James drew back, splaying his hand across his chest in mortification, "Whatever are you talking about?""Don't know how _you_ made Head Boy," he scoffed, obviously offended at having not been chosen himself."Why thank you Amos, how very kind of you," he slapped him on the back and turned towards the dorm. "Catch you on the pitch," he tipped an imaginary hat and looked back at Lily, who stood now arms crossed with Amos clinging to her side, "and I'll see you later _Lily darling._"She rolled her eyes as the Marauder finally took off, pleased with himself at another job well done…and he'd walked away with practically no consequences! All he had to do was plan a couple measly events with Lily, the bookworm, Evans. That couldn't be too hard, could it?


	5. Quidditch Season

**Summary: **James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone.  James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

Quidditch Season

During the next few weeks, the students of Hogwarts settled back into the classic routine of spell-casting, potion-making…and of course, Quidditch. A sort of soccer game played on broomsticks, Quidditch was the sanctuary of excitement for most of the students the entire year. What exactly made James Potter and his Marauders so popular? James was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in over 50 years. Lead position on the team and responsible for catching the smallest and fastest ball in the game, the golden snitch, thereby ending and winning the game, James had missed at the most, 2 snitches in the entire 6 years he'd been playing. He and his teammates, of whom Sirius was one, were unbeatable…which angered Amos Diggory, seeker for the Ravenclaws, beyond all rational thought.

                The first match of the year was already fast approaching and was to take place between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff house. Lily had actually hoped that James would be too busy training to pay attention to his head boy duties. But to her dismay, he had embraced the job with a degree of mockery that was nearly unbearable. The prefect meetings never began on time and were rarely prank-free. The fact that Remus Lupin was a prefect certainly didn't help matters, especially since he hadn't seemed to have exercised any discipline over the rest of the Marauders when he still outranked them. And whenever she confronted James about the trip to Hogs Meade coming soon, he would launch into a sermon about the sanctity of some silly joke shop that had just opened. Lily would have much preferred doing everything on her own…but James seemed to almost delight in teasing her, making a mess of her carefully organized agendas. One day at lunch, the day of the big game, she was saying these very things to Moira.

                "I don't know why you're taking him so seriously," Moira argued, "he sees how much it annoys you. That's why he keeps doing it!"  

                "I can't help it! I've worked toward being head girl for 7 years, and he's just…just-" She stabbed her roast with a fork.

Moira stifled a giggle, "Well, maybe you could try lightening up. I don't know, join in. Make a few jokes? Meet him halfway Lil' and maybe he'll compromise."

                Lily cocked raised an eyebrow, "Whose side are you on anyway?"

                Moira sighed, "I'm on yours Lily. You know that…it's just…it's like…"

                Lily leaned forward, "What? Tell me! Am I going mental?"

                "Course not Lil. You're wonderful. You're just so…serious lately."

                Lily fell back against the chair and moaned. "I'm turning into my sister."

"Ick!" Moira shrieked, "You are _not_ Petunia! You just need to loosen up. Come to the game with me today.  Help me root for Sirius."

                Lily's eyes bugged out, "Moira! You're a Hufflepuff!" But the girl just shrugged as she pushed her lunch plate forward into the middle of the table and it disappeared. Lily just laughed, "Honestly, have you ever actually talked to the guy?"

                "And risk destroying my calm cool and collected image? You _are _mental!" Moira waited for her friend to finish eating and the two of them headed for the dorms. "Pleeeease?" she said as they reached the staircase that broke off into their separate houses.

                Lily sighed and looked down at her notebook, filled with details about Hogsmeade, ideas for the ball, lists of students to keep and eye on and so forth. She shut the notebook and smiled. "I'll meet you at the pitch in 10 minutes."

                It was a beautiful day for Quidditch. James loved the games early on in the season. No fog, rain, sleet, snow. Just a cool breezy day, nothing but him and the snitch…and 13 other players, 3 other balls and 6 hoops of course. But he had every confidence in his teammates. Sirius always his right hand man, was his keeper, the player defending the hoops from the other team who would try to score by throwing the quaffle, another ball (and his owl's namesake) into them. They'd spent the last two weeks practicing flight plans until it was perfectly choreographed in their heads. When the time drew near, they took their places behind the gates and chanted, "Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" over and over again until the gates were released and they soared into the air.

                A brief hush and then a seemingly rehearsed gasp released from the hundreds of students, faculty and parents who had come to watch in the stands below. James spotted his mum and dad right away, sitting in the box near Dumbledore and head of house, Professor McGonagall. Honestly, if he weren't so good at Quidditch, winning nearly every game for Gryffindor, McGonagall would've expelled him out by now! James dipped and twirled on his Omega 480 broomstick, a gift from his parents last Christmas as the crowd cheered for his daring, flawless moves. "Show off!" he heard Sirius smirk below as he took his place above the team and waited for the game to begin.

                Madame Hooch, a stout young woman who had joined the Hogwarts staff only a few years beforehand as flight instructor and physical education teacher, stepped out onto the field in stunning black and white referee robes. A wooden box was shaking at her feet. She popped it open at the sound of her whistle and three balls, the snitch and two cursed bludgers skidded out and whipped around the players, waiting for the second whistle blow. Hooch took the quaffle and tossed it in the air. Rowena Figg, one of Gryffindor's chasers reached out and grabbed it. The game had begun.

                Lily and Moira had made it just in time and joined the stands near the Gryffindor section. Moira was horribly out of place in her yellow Hufflepuff robes, but most of the house had gotten used to the fact that Moira was more Gryffindor at this point than Hufflepuff anyway. Lily took out a pair of binoculars and looked up at the sky, fixated on the Gryffindor team and inspired by a sudden sensation of school spirit. Rowena expertly passed back and forth to her teammates and shot an easy goal at one of the hoops. It was universally accepted that Hufflepuff was never very good at Quidditch. They had this game in the bag. The girls followed the game closely as the plays were called by Arthur Weasly, a Gryffindor alumnus who just couldn't get enough of Quidditch. Moira watched as one of the Hufflepuffs took a shot at the Gryffindor hoop. Sirius Black deflected it with ease and Moira jumped up, cheering along with the rest of the house. As the game continued, Lily started to wonder why she hadn't come to more games over the years. For the first time in two weeks, she was smiling and having a good time.

                James watched below. The snitch wouldn't be back for another minute or two and until then the seeker didn't do much. That was the only bad part about Quidditch. Sirius got to do all the battling down there with his other teammates. The seeker played almost a completely different game…but it was vitally important. As he flew around, looking for the golden winged ball and keeping an eye on the Hufflepuff seeker, he surveyed the rest of the crowd. Looks like the whole school came as usual…although some of the Slytherins were curiously absent. James rolled his eyes. _Some gents just can't take a joke._

                Still no sign of the snitch, James was getting bored. He looked up and saw the Hufflepuff seeker, Oscar Coulter, a good mate from transfiguration. But…all was fair in love and Quidditch. Without warning, he went into a steep dive and plunged towards the ground as if he had seen the snitch. Worried he would lose yet again to his rival, Oscar plowed down too, looking for that same golden ball. The activity above them became irrelevant as the crowd gasped at the two seekers headed straight for the grassy floor. Just a few feet above the ground, James pulled out of the dive as Oscar suddenly realized he'd been had. "Bloody hell James!" he screamed, pulling out himself, but seconds too late. His broom caught on the field below and sent Oscar tumbling off his broom. James watched for a minute just to make sure Oscar wasn't terribly injured and then soared back up with a wink. Oscar was visibly pissed.

                James laughed as he flew back up to the playing field and stopped short. Something in the stands caught his eye and he squinted. _Good Lord!_ He thought. It was Lily! _What in the world is she doing at a Quidditch match? Isn't there some quiz or something next TERM she needs to study for?_ But his cynicism soon disappeared. She was jumping up and down, her hand still clasped over her mouth in awe of his recent move. He found himself smiling at her. Inspired by her enthusiasm, he gave a slight wave and spun upside down in a graceful move that generated more applause. When he came back around, she was still jumping, but now she was pointing at something. He looked behind him and gasped. It was the snitch! Immediately, he dove for it, racing for the catch.

                Lily was in awe, her eyes glued to her classmate as he dipped and curved effortlessly, like a phoenix out on a morning stroll. Why hadn't she come to more of the games? How much had she missed? The only Quidditch games she ever came to were the Ravenclaws, ever the dutiful girlfriend to cheer on Amos, paying little or no mind to her own team (unless they were scoring extra points for the house). But even Lily had to admit that Amos didn't fly like James. She was torn between admiration and envy as James sailed, at home in the sky, demonstrating a freedom Lily only ever dreamed of. A smile touched her lips as he reached forward and snatched the golden ball out of the clouds. Lily erupted with the rest of the crowd as James held the snitch high in the sky, soaring back up on his broom. She watched as he caught her eye and waved again. Even from several stories below in the Gryffindor stands, she could see his bright blue eyes staring at her…Her stomach lurched and she suddenly felt she needed to get far away from the pitch. Lily tore her gaze from James and fled to the castle.


	6. Hidden Talents, Hidden Passions

**Summary: **James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone.  James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

Hidden Talents, Hidden Passions

James spent the afternoon, distracted to say the least, intrigued to say the most. Usually, he'd spend the night of his victories celebrating in the common room with stolen dining hall food, compliments of Remus and Peter. Not that he didn't party of course, but he couldn't rid his mind of the image of Lily, fleeing the stadium, his eyes still locked on her auburn hair, plowing through the herd of red and gold clad classmates. He hadn't seen her since and it bothered him that he was so disappointed. Why had she left so quickly… why did he care?

                "Great dive today Prongs," Peter slapped him on the back.

                "Thanks," he said as a red head girl walked in with a few friends chatting away. It wasn't Lily. James shook his head…violently.__

"Hey," he felt a hand on his shoulder.

                He spun around and all thoughts of Lily ceased. "Remus," he said quietly, examining his now very pale companion.

                Remus gave a weak smile, "I'm heading up…not feeling so well."

                James nodded, "It's not tonight though is it?"

                Lupin shook his head, "Day after tomorrow…but I can feel it coming."

                Again, a nod. "We'll be there." Lupin glanced at Sirius who had been watching and headed upstairs. James turned and sighed. Sirius nodded in agreement.

                The rest of the night was a fairly routine Gryffindor party. James gave up and all but forgot about Lily. She was probably in the Ravenclaw common room whispering sweet nothings in Amos Diggory's ear. He, Sirius and Peter headed up around midnight and sank into a satisfied slumber on a full stomach of Berty Bot's Every Flavor Beans and Butterbeer.

                Lily _had_ in fact spent most of the evening with Amos in the Ravenclaw common room, flushing out the confusing thoughts invading her mind. She didn't even understand the feelings of guilt welling up inside her. After all, what had she done? Gone to her house's Quidditch match and cheered on her team. Nothing wrong with that, right?

                _Right,_ she told herself. But as she sat in the deep purple couch of the common room, across from her fiancée busily attending to his potions homework, James Potter's deep blue eyes haunted her.

                She didn't return to the common room until well after the party was over. She headed straight up to bed and fell into a deep sleep…dreaming of Quidditch.

……………..

                The next day, Lily felt much better. Convinced she'd simply been drawn into the excitement of the crowd, she headed to her classes completely refreshed. She was even looking forward to the meeting she'd scheduled tonight with James about the Hogs Meade trip the following weekend. That night, James walked into the common room right on schedule (which for James was 20 minutes late) and plopped down on the maroon sofa.

                Lily looked up and smiled, unprepared for the kind grin she received back. She dropped her eyes immediately to her paper again and took a deep breath. _Get grip Evans! You've seen blue eyes before!_

"How was your day, Lily?" James asked cheerily.

                She looked up, completely recovered and smiled once more, "Fair. You?"

                "Excellent actually," he straightened up, "I have something for you." Lily's brow crinkled as she watched him reach into his satchel and pull out a tiny gold snitch. "Here," he handed it to her.

                She took it cautiously, "What's this for?"

                "Well, I think that partially belongs to you. Not for you, Lil, I wouldn't have seen it."

                Lily felt her face grow warm. "Oh, I'm sure you would've caught it regardless."

                But James shook his head, "Please, I want you to have it."

                She rolled the tiny ball over in her hands and tucked it into her own pouch. "Thank you," James nodded and leaned back in the sofa. "You flew wonderfully yesterday," she said softly.

                "Heh, thanks. It's loads of fun."

                She nodded. "It looks like you love it up there."

                 "No place I'd rather be," James grinned. "Flying is my favorite thing in the world." Lily just nodded, "Why? Don't you like flying?"

                Lily's head sprang back as her eyes grew wide. "Me? No, no no no. Absolutely not. I'm so glad I'm a 7th year. McGonagall said they might make flying lessons a requirement next year.

                James leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, a look of shock on his face. "You mean you've never flown before?"

                Lily shook her head as James slapped his thighs and stood up. "That's it. Meeting's over. Come on."

                "No James, Really I-"

                Nope nope, come on. I'm teaching you to fly."

                "James! no-" but he was a bit too strong for her, pulling her instantly to her feet…and a little to close for comfort.

                "Look. I'll make you a deal. Come to the pitch with me now…and I'll cancel the prank the Marauders are planning for the winter ball. Ok?"

                Lily stood astonished. James Potter give up a prank? She thought for a minute, chewing her bottom lip… Surely that was worth hovering a few feet off the ground for, wasn't it?

                "All right then," she said, shutting her notebook as she grabbed her robes and scarf.

                "Excellent," James grinned. He ran upstairs and retrieved two brooms, returning instantly as he tossed one to her. "You can borrow Padfoot's. He won't mind." The two headed for the field.           

"Lily, the broom came right to you when you called for it. You're a natural. Just push off from the ground!" James called from above her. They'd been out there for over an hour, and the most Lily had done was mount the broom.

                "James! I'm going to fall off!"

                He swooped down and hovered next to her, stifling a chuckle. Lily's tiny hands had an iron-clad grip on Sirius's broomstick and she wasn't even in the air.

                "That's it. I'm gonna have to take extreme measures." Lily's head shot up at him. _Extreme Measures_ was not a phrase you wanted to hear from James Potter. He took out his wand before she could protest and chanted, "_Accio__ Lily!"_

                Lily shrieked as she and the broomstick were raised slowly to James' level. She was only 3 feet off the ground but she was practically screaming. "James! Please let me down!"

                But James just grinned as he carefully guided her up with him until they'd completely cleared the ground. Lily gulped as she held the handle even tighter and wrapped her legs around the broom. She looked as if she'd seen a basilisk. Pale as Lupin and frozen as a statue, Lily was petrified.

                "Lily," he said softly. As if afraid she'd fall if she even lifted a finger, Lily slowly and carefully raised her eyes to his. He was hovering closely, eyes locked into hers and it took her a moment to realize that James also had a firm grip on her broomstick. "I've been doing this a long time," he said softly, the wind sifting through his black wavy hair. "I'm not gonna let you fall."

                Lily straightened up, mesmerized for a moment by his intense gaze. She looked down at his hand, steadying her broom. She managed a nervous nod and he let go.

                "Ah!" she let out a small cry as her broom wobbled but she gained control and steadied herself as James moved to hover slightly below her.

                "That's it, you've got it. Now just push off."

                "H-how?"

                "Your mind wills the broom Lily. You've always been in control. Just fly forward. I'm right behind you."

                She nodded again and took a deep breath. Her heart was fluttering as she leaned into the broom, and sailed across the green.

                "Oh bloody hell!" she cried without thinking as she held on for dear life, her eyes shut tightly. She heard James laugh out loud at her sudden outburst and she blushed furiously. She felt the wind whipping against her cold cheeks and into her hair, but her eyes remained shut. She didn't know how long, but she couldn't deny that the feeling of soaring, was unlike anything she'd ever felt before…utterly breath-taking. When she finally opened her eyes, it was because she felt a warm hand close over hers on her broom. James had latched on again.

                "Lily, open your eyes," he said. She could hear him smile as she looked up. "Look," he held out his palm, presenting the field. She twisted around on the broom and gasped. She had traveled the entire length of the pitch. She whipped back around, beaming as he smiled with equal intensity.

                "James!" she cried.

                "Like I said, you're a natural."

                They didn't' stay out much longer. It was getting dark. Just long enough for Lily to fly back and forth a couple more times. The last time, she kept her eyes open…and she felt wonderful. When they finally touched down, Lily did something she never thought she'd do. She leaned forward and hugged him. It was only for a split second. James was too shocked to even react before she pulled back, but she didn't regret it. "Thank you James," she smiled, picking up her broom as she turned and started toward the castle.

                James struggled to suppress the electric thrill running up and down his spine as he reeled from her gentle touch. James had been hugged by girls before of course. His favorite had been Alice Howard, his date to the holiday ball 5th year …until now. He sped after her to catch up, filled with an unexplainable desire to _not_ let this night end. "Hey, we could keep going you know. Exploit a little 7th year privileges…it's not that late. Try your hand at greater heights?"

                Lily shook her head, packing up her satchel, "Sorry, I think I've had enough for one day. Besides, I was supposed to meet Amos 10 minutes ago. He'll get…worried if I don't show." She didn't see his face fall at the mention of Diggory, which was good because she stopped, suddenly hesitant and turned to face him. "I wouldn't mind…you know…doing this again though. If you know, Sirius doesn't mind me stealing his broom once and a while."

                James brightened up, "Great! Potter the flight trainer at your service," he clicked his heels together like a London guard, saluting in a way that made Lily struggle to figure out what it was about him that she'd hated so much in the beginning of the year. She honestly couldn't remember.

                "How 'bout tomorrow night? Amos has practice."

                "Tomorrow? Sure!-" but James stopped and sucked in a breath, "Uh wait…can't tomorrow night. Got…plans." _Damn_, he thought.

                Lily eyed him skeptically, "Oh…um ok."

                "S-sorry. It's a…Marauder thing. But how 'bout Friday? No homework. Free as a bird…no pun intended."

                "James Potter worries about homework?" she chuckled.

                "Course not. I was talking about you."

                "Ah. I see. All right, Friday night then."

                James gave a steady nod. "It's a date."


	7. Moonlit Stag

****

Summary: James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone. James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

****

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

Moonlit Stag

Tired of dealing with the different paintings guarding each of their separate common rooms, Lily, Amos and Moira decided to go down to the dining hall for a midnight snack. (7th years had a variety of privileges. Staying out after hours was one of them) Moira was of course ecstatic over Lily's adventure with James (on Sirius's broomstick.) Amos, sat across from them…sulking."I can't believe he actually got you to leave the ground. You get nervous going over that bridge on the Hogwarts' Express!""I know! It was amazing! I never knew how thrilling flying could be!""Lil, do you think you could get James to ask Sirius to teach _me_ to fly?" Lily rolled her eyes.Amos let out an audible grunt as the two girls, nearly forgetting he was there, whipped around. "If you wanted to learn how to fly Lily, why didn't you ask me? I _am_ the Ravenclaw seeker you know."Lily sighed at Moira who gave a sympathetic smile and politely excused herself from the table. "Amos, I told you. It was…a spontaneous thing. I didn't even plan it. James promised not to pull any pranks at the ball if I'd go-""James shouldn't be planning pranks anyway. He's Head Boy!"

Lily stifled a laugh, and felt instantly guilty. Amos hadn't really ever forgiven James for being named Head Boy over him…and up until tonight, she really didn't blame him. In fact, up until tonight, Lily had felt differently about…a lot of things.

"Amos," she said softly, "Please don't do this."

"Do what," he grumbled, eyes still on the table.

"This," she said, reaching for his hands, drawing forth his gaze. "This…jealousy… rubbish."

Amos sighed, squeezing her hands, but still unwilling to answer. The silence was deafening and Lily began to panic. Had she really done anything wrong? Ever since the Quidditch match, she'd been fighting these inexplicable feelings of guilt. Rationalizing her sudden shift in disposition towards James Potter…had Amos picked up on something? _Rubbish,_ she told herself again. She shook her head, "Amos please."

Finally, he let out a long sigh as he handed off his snack plate to a passing elf. (Kitchen elves rarely made themselves scarce at night when the professors weren't around.) Nearby, the few 7th year Hufflepuffs Moira had run off to join were playing exploding snap, every young wizard's favorite card game. Amos looked passed Lily and glanced at Oscar Coulter's cards. "That hand is about to blow."

Sure enough, as soon as Lily turned around to figure out what in blazes he was talking about, Oscar's hand snapped and Moira let out a triumphant yell. Lily laughed and turned back to face him, his expression softened, almost sheepish. It seemed all the apology he could manage. It was enough.

The Head Girl sighed with relief as she reached the junction in the hall of staircases that split off towards Ravenclaw, hand-in-hand with her fiancée. "Do me a favor?" he said, kissing her hand and holding it to his chest. She waited. "Come flying with _me _tomorrow night?"

Lily smiled as she kissed his cheek. "All right then. Good night."

The two parted ways and Lily headed up to her dormitory. Blimey she was tired! And she fell right asleep, all remaining thoughts of James drifting away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's not supposed to turn invisible when you're not wearing it, is it?" Peter asked, rummaging around in James's trunk. "Of course not you nit!" James said, "Doesn't change the fact that I can't find the damn thing. And the moon's almost up.""Can't find what?" a voice startled them both as Sirius entered the room."The invisibility cloak," Peter answered. "It's er…disappeared…ironically.""Are you daft? It's right there!" Sirius pointed to the silvery material peeking out from beneath his satchel. James turned around huffed. "Ugh! Finally!""What's with you tonight?" he asked, yanking off his tie and robes as he changed into a pair of old jeans and a Bristol Bisons Quidditch jersey, his favorite pro team."Nothing." James said quickly. This of course was a bold faced lie But James was determined to ignore the heat welling up inside of him as he thought of a particular red-head that he _wouldn't _be flying with tonight. His heart was torn between the joy he felt whenever he closed his eyes, her face crystal clear in his mind, and the nausea he felt immediately after."Come on Prongs. It's getting late," Sirius grabbed the cloak and held it open for his friends to tuck under. James sighed as he glanced at his broomstick laying against the wall and then disappeared.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Amos watched Lily fly up and down the length of the pitch, wincing every so often when she'd clumsily skid the bristles of his Omega 600 against the grass. When she'd catch his eye, he grinned proudly, winking or offering up some applause. But mostly, he found himself watching her. Staring at her. As if any moment she would disappear and he'd lose her forever.

So many things about this out of the blue friendship with James Potter bothered him. So many questions begged to be asked. All those times she'd come to his practices and watched? Why hadn't she let _him_ teach her to fly? How often had he tried to convince her it was safe? Why hadn't she trusted _him?_ Too much felt like it was all of a sudden slipping away. Out of his control. Far too much for so little an event. But he didn't ask her. He didn't say a word. He didn't dare.

Eventually, Lily touched down and ran to her fiancée. "Oh, I can't believe I've never done this before!" she grasped his wrist. "Come flying with me? Can you get an extra broom?

He managed a small chuckle, "Lily, it's really dark out here. And cold. And don't you have homework?"And she said something she never thought she'd hear herself say, "Oh, it can wait." Flying was a drug to her, "Pleeeease?"Amos laughed, "Ok, I'll run and get Cornelius's broom. Wait here ok? Don't do anything dangerous.""I promise," she pecked him on the cheek and he took off in a jog, leaving Lily alone on the pitch. She sighed as she gazed at the full moon in the night sky. Everything was right again. Everything was perfect. Absently, she took out her wand and waved it in the air, conjuring up a glass of pumpkin juice. It was a funny little spell she and Moira cooked up their 5th year, waiting in line to take their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWLs. She laughed in spite of herself as she paced along the green, mulling over the last few days in her mind, sipping her juice. It was just silly…mad really, to think that she had been falling for James Potter. She loved _Amos._ Amos who'd been sitting right there with her in the library the day she'd received word that her parents had been killed. Amos, who rescued her from the interminable fate of having to return to Petunia after 2nd term. Amos, who asked her to marry him at the last winter ball.

Lost in thought, Lily lurched forward suddenly, nearly stumbling over her satchel. The bag popped open and out rolled a tiny golden ball…the snitch James had given her. She picked it up and smiled and was about to put it away, when she accidentally tripped the actuator on its sides and it sprouted wings. Before she could get a grip on it, the snitch zipped right out of her hand. "Ooooh," she groaned as she watched it skip away. Then…she got an idea.

She kept her eyes on the snitch as she carefully mounted her broom. She hadn't really practiced flying up or down very much yet. But she felt so good at this point, she was ready for anything. She kicked herself off the ground and sped to catch up. For a moment, Lily let out a triumphant cheer. She could see the snitch. It was almost near her grasp. She was the seeker for the Gryffindor team! Millions cheered below her as she made her approach. She was getting higher and higher! The crowd gasped…suddenly, Lily was flung out of her fantasy as her broom handle rickashayed off one of the hoops and she went spiraling out of control. She tried to scream, but the rushing wind swallowed her voice as she clutched onto the broom. Disoriented, she tried to reach for her wand. Surely there was some slowing spell she could create on the spot. She'd aced curse-creation. But as she reached inside her robe, her arm snapped against a tree. Winds that had seemed so friendly moments ago, now struck her like solid stone as she sped towards the ground. Stray branches and prickling leaves seared past her face and some part of her mind realized that she was now nowhere near the pitch. She continued to plummet until finally, the broom released her and she landed on a painful cushion of pines and tall grasses…right in the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

Pain shot through her arm and down her spine as she tried to lift herself off the ground. Panting and drenched with sweat that now chilled her body, she finally pulled herself to her feet. She knew she was near the castle…but she had no idea how to find her way back. "Bloody hell," she whispered, creeping over the protruding branches and roots along the ground. Her arm felt broken, and she winced as she hugged it close to her body, trying to make her way through this towering dungeon of pines and oaks, shadows growing with every step. Then she heard it…the howl of a wolf…very close by.

Lily took a deep breath, picked a direction, prayed it was the right one and bolted.

In her life, she'd only ever been in the Forbidden Forest once…with Hagrid, the groundskeeper, pulling extra marks for Care of Magical Creatures. She'd been with friends, supervised and she had still been terrified.

Now, as even the moon hid behind shadow, Lily ran as fast as she could, with no real goal in mind anymore since she was sure she was going deeper into the forest instead of reaching escape. If she just kept moving—_Just keep moving—_

Then it happened. She tripped right over a bulging tree root and landed on her already broken arm. Tears spilled from her eyes as she screamed in agony. Quick shallow breaths came fast and her mind started playing tricks on her. The Forest was surely closing in she was in too much pain to pick herself up again. Too terrified to move, Lily curled herself up into a tight ball, eyes darting around as the sounds of the forest became deafening. Another howl sounded and then a rustling through the grass behind her…like that of a snake? _No… not a snake…footsteps_…heavy, pounding thuds against the ground…much too rapid and much too close. She whipped her head around. It was in front of her now, getting closer. A million images flashed through her mind as she peered through the blackness…Most definitely _not_ a snake. Emerging from a cavern not too far in the distance was a giant black spider. She'd heard tales of such a monster, tall tales told by the Headmaster at the Halloween feast…but this animal was no tall tale. Each leg more than 6 feet long, black and thick and disgusting. And hundreds of beady lifeless eyes fixed on her shaking form. This animal was real…and hungry.

Lily gathered all the strength she had left in her body and screamed, startling the spider for only a second before he advanced on her again. She swore he was smiling. Lily closed her eyes. This was it. Consumed by the Forbidden Forest. 8 months before she graduated from Hogwarts. She squeezed them shut and prepared for the end…but it never came.From behind her, she heard another sound. A violent and powerful gallop from within the trees and she gasped as her eyes flew open and rested upon a beautiful white stag. His pelt reflected moonlight as he flew past her and charged at the spider. Afraid of the blinding light radiating from the stag, the dark creature fled immediately, leaving Lily alone in the clearing with this unlikely hero. Stunned and weak, Lily slowly picked herself up as the he turned to her, his head cocked to one side, regarding her with deep penetrating eyes. _Those eyes…_ She approached him cautiously, reaching out a hand in helpless gratitude and he grunted, nodding his head behind him, as if urging her to mount. Lily hesitated only a second. She could trust this creature. She didn't know how, and she was too tired to wonder why at this point. Quietly, she allowed the stag to carry her out of the forest and back to safety. He slowed to a trot, gentle, curious. When they finally reached the castle, Lily stepped down and faced him, "Thank you," she whispered, "You…you saved my life."He nuzzled her hand as if understanding her, his pelt warm and soft. Lily, still in awe, knelt down beside him, and laid her cheek against his. She'd forgotten the pain in her arm as she beheld the stag, now silvery in the clouded moonlight. Suddenly, the howling sounded again. The deer whipped his head away and galloped off into the shadows…leaving Lily behind. Lily didn't know how long she sat there, entranced by the clearing where her rescuer had disappeared, watching in the distance…perhaps waiting for him to return…but more just content to breathe in the quiet echoes of the night wind. It wasn't until Amos was at her side shaking her that she snapped back to reality and allowed herself to be led back to the hospital wing and away from the forest."Lily? Good Lord! Lily? Are you ok?" Amos was in a fit of hysterics. "I came back to the pitch. I've been looking for you for over an hour! What happened? Your arm! Lily, what happened to your arm? Oh, God! Lily?!"The girl managed a few non-coherent moans, mumbling that she felt all right before she collapsed into his arms, the reality of the night's events too exhausting to believe.


	8. Dreams and Indecision

****

Summary: James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone. James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

****

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

Dreams and Indecision

Lily never made it to that date the next night with James to go flying again…and to tell the truth, he was relieved. The events of the past few evenings had left him quite unhinged. Guilt consumed him as he thought of what could have happened to Lily in the forest that night. _She'd never have been put in danger if he hadn't insisted she learn to fly. What the hell was he thinking? If anything happened to her..._He thought it best to stay away for a while. Besides…she was still recovering in the hospital wing…Amos clinging to her cot.

The Marauders were getting nervous. Never had James seemed so distracted. And it wasn't as if they couldn't function without him…but it was a hell of a lot less interesting. Severus Snape tripped over a Hufflepuff's scarf in the hallway on the way to Arithmancy the following Monday…and James had done nothing! Sirius gaped at him open-mouthed as James continued his trek to class in a daze. "Prongs, you all right?"

James straightened up and yawned, "yeah why?"

Sirius stopped in the middle of the corridor, black eyed and shocked, "Snape? Arch enemy? Tripped in the hallway?…right in front of you?"

He chuckled a bit, "really? Sorry mate, didn't see."

"Obviously," Sirius mumbled. He was about to suggest a plan of action. A way to remedy their missed opportunity but James just walked away still distracted. Still dazed.

Sirius sighed as Remus came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. They watched as James flatly ignored a few cooing girls he was passing. "I don't know how much more of this I can take," Sirius said. Remus just smiled.

_It was the stag. He had come for her. She clung to his massive neck as he carried her to where Amos was waiting. She was safe now...standing before the familiar castle doors. But she didn't dismount...she didn't let go...she didn't want to..._

Lily shook awake, breathing rapidly as she glanced out the stone window. The sun had nearly risen, but she hadn't slept a wink that night. She hadn't been able to sleep for several nights actually. The same dream now. Six times. Each a little different. Sometimes Amos was there, sometimes not, but it always ended with the same raw need to stay with the stag. Growing stronger each night.

She couldn't begin to describe how it felt to be carried off by the mystical creature. Never had she had dreams this vivid…this prophetic. As if the thoughts weren't her own. But even more unsettling was the fact that these new emotions seemed inexplicably linked to James Potter. He was somehow connected, involved, yet Lily couldn't possibly imagine how. She could barely look at him anymore without stumbling or shivering or fighting off the terrible aching in her stomach when he'd pass by. What did it mean? She hated to think there was a part of her that blamed him for what had happened in the forest. As if it was _his_ fault for teaching her to fly in the first place. She was _sure_ that wasn't it...but what then?

The prefect meetings were unbearable. She nearly forgot to help plan the rest of the transportation for the Hogs Meade trip. She hadn't mounted a broom since the night of her accident. And Dumbledore had asked them both several times for updates on the plans for the holiday ball and they'd given him next to nothing. To make matters worse, (or better…Lily couldn't honestly say which) James seemed to be avoiding _her_ as well. Save for the few civil conversations they were occassionally forced to have during school hours, things were very quiet between the head boy and girl. Everoyne noticed it. No one said a word.

Things continued on like this for James and Lily for quite a while. The tiny beginnings of a friendship they had started on the Quidditch field had all but disappeared. The Hogs Meade trip came and went…Lily decided not to even attend, favoring a nice quiet evening with Amos whom she'd been spending more time with lately. Lily didn't go to the Slytherin/Gryffindor game right after Halloween and James had stopped pranking and teasing at their rather stiff meetings. It wasn't until the beginning of November that they were finally approached by Albus Dumbledore.

"I must say Miss Evans, Mr. Potter. I'm rather disappointed in the lack of order demonstrated here. The ball is only a month away and we've afforded the students a considerable amount of freedom to make it the celebration they want…with your leadership. I must ask that you put aside all other duties for now and find a way to work together."

The lecture was met with brief nods, not at all reminiscent of the spunk or energy both had shown at the beginning of the year. Dumbledore frowned, regarding his head boy and girl. "Dismissed," he sighed.

James walked out slightly behind Lily, both seemingly content in the uncomfortable silence they'd fallen into. He watched as waves of auburn swayed side to side as she walked, her head focused on the ground. He sighed, closing as his eyes envisioning the image of that same hair flowing in the wind as she flew across the field…and then later as her hair shimmered in the moonlight. He opened his eyes again. They had almost reached the common room.

Lily spoke the password and they stepped inside, the room nearly empty, a fire blazing in the hearth. She sighed as she plopped down to the sofa. James cautiously set himself on the coffee table in front of her. The silence steadily continued. He couldn't take it any longer.

"So um…" he started, "Sorry 'bout all this."

Lily looked up and eyed him curiously, "Sorry about what?"

"Well…getting us in trouble with Dumbledore."

"Oh James, I've put this whole…ball thing off just as much as you have. Let's just…plan something concrete and be done with it you know? I don't even want to go."

At that, James leaned back, mildly stunned. "I thought you would be looking forward to it…goin' with…Diggory and everything," he added in a mumble.

Lily looked down and blushed as she shrugged, "I guess."

James gulped hard. Passing up the opportunity to talk rapidly about plans she had with her fiancée? Just what he was afraid of. She hated him. Blamed him. He'd been right to stay away.

But what she said next, shocked him, "By the way…I'm uh…sorry I never made it to that…flying…date…thing," she added quietly.

James's eyes flew up, "Are you mad? Lily, you were in the hospital wing!"

"I know, but-"

"It's my fault you were there in the first place!" He couldn't believe it. _She_ was sorry?

Lily stopped short and stared and him blankly, "What?"

"If I hadn't insisted on teaching you how to fly-"

"Oh James-" she nearly laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I! I'm the stupid nit that after one lesson decided I was as good as you and went flying after a runaway snitch." James didn't answer. _His_ snitch, he thought miserably. The one _he'd _given her. Lily instinctively leaned forward and touched his hand. "It was my own fault I ended up in that forest," she finished softly. James started...trying to ignore her gentle touch. He'd worked for nearly month trying to get Lily Evans out of his system…but it did no good.

"Well…I'm…I'm glad you're ok…and I'm still sorry."

Lily leaned back and returned to her concentrated glare on her notebook, "Well don't be. Besides…it ended up rather…exciting."

"Oh?" James asked, knowing he shouldn't. "Meaning?"

Lily at once recalled the white moonlit creature she thought of and dreamt of so often now. And sitting here with James...those vivid images..."Well, there are some fascinating creatures in the forest. Let's just leave it at that." She looked up, secretly pleading.

To her surprise, James sported a knowing grin, giving a nod, "fair enough."

Lily shook her head as if she could shake the memories as well. "So…what are we to do about this ball?"

James leaned back, immediately relaxed and equally thankful for the shift of subject.

"Well, I promised you no pranks…so I'm fresh out of ideas."

Lily laughed, "Well I think we need to get rid of the formal robe requirements. I say we let the students pick out their own dress robes."

"Not a bad plan. There'll be fewer complaints in that department. And let's not let the professors pick the music this year? No more Jane Austen ballroom waltzes."

Lily regarded him quizzically, "How do you know who Jane Austen is?"

"Muggle studies—fourth year. We had to read…_Emma_," he shuddered.

She giggled, "Serves you right Potter."

"It was boring! The pictures didn't even move!"

Again, Lily laughed as she rolled her eyes, "Obviously you weren't paying _attention_ in Muggle studies. Pictures _don't_ move in the muggle world."

James shrugged, "As I said. Bloody boring."

She shook her head and chuckled to herself, eyes twinkling in the soft firelight. James's breath caught in his throat as he tore his gaze away from her. _Uh oh_, he thought.

"Well look," he said suddenly, standing up as he grabbed his satchel from the couch next to him, "I think we've gotten a lot done today. How do you feel about seeing Dumbledore tomorrow after supper?"

Lily gathered her things and hoisted herself off the opposite sofa. "Sounds like a-" she gripped her head and swayed.

"Whoa," James stepped forward, his hand came around her back as he supported her against him. "You all right?"

She shook out her head, waiting for the sudden dizziness to subside. When she'd regained her composure, James immediately stepped back, afraid of what his instincts might do if he'd held her too long. "Yes I think so. Just a might dizzy. I guess I didn't have enough to eat today," she let out a small laugh as she looked up.

James's hands were folded over his chest, "You need something to eat, Evans."

"No really…I think I'll be-"

"Come on. It's not too late. We can go back to the dining hall, grab a bite."

Lily glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the common room and sighed. She didn't have much homework left. And she _was_ suddenly starving. She looked back and grinned, "You talked me into it. Maybe we can get a few more things done on this ball too."

At that, James groaned. "Swell."

She laughed as they headed once more out into the halls of Hogwarts.


	9. Shopping for Trouble

****

Summary: James and Lily Potter are shadows of Harry's past. Mere echoes. Everyone's favorite characters that aren't really there. But once, they were so full of life and love that it's hard to believe they're gone. James and Lily have their own story to tell. Discover the true roots of Harry Potter. Go back…to _The Beginning._

****

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any exclusive rights to the Harry Potter world, its characters or its charm. I do however, have a deep love for them…and have chosen to express that love in this story. Hope you enjoy.

The Beginning

By Rebecca

Dreams and Indecision

__

Lily tried to scream, but no sound could escape from within. This was surely it. The spider would consume her this time. She braced herself against the cold howling wind and shut her eyes. And then she heard it. A grunt and a gallop behind her. Lily turned, just in time to see him ride past her, mounted atop the white stag...It was James. He extended his hand.

She reached as he pulled her up in front of him. "It's ok, Lily," he whispered in her ear. "I won't let him hurt you."

Lily cried out in shock as she literally sprung awake, sweating and panting just as she had that awful night. The connection between the stag and James no longer a mere suggestion. He was _in_ the dreams now...as if he'd always been. She shook her head violently and she reached for the wash basin, splashing cold water on her face.

She wasn't quite desperate enough to visit Madame Rosmerta and have her palms read and tea leaves analyzed…but she couldn't help draw the connection…and she couldn't make the dreams stop. Her best chance was to ignore them…and spend more guilty lunches and picnics with Amos.

- - - - - - - - --- - - -

The next few days went pretty much the same as the night before. Lily went to classes, ate lunch with Amos and Moira, did her homework in the library and met James in the common room at dusk. They had learned to relax around each other once more, carefully planning every detail about the ball. And save for a few complaints whenever Lily shot down a ridiculous idea of his, James was actually beginning to enjoy the whole head boy concept. Lily sure had a knack for designing and charming decorations. And James definitely had wicked taste in music. This could be a fun evening after all…even without pranks. They announced their decisions to the prefects who in turn relayed various rules and regulations to their houses.

The second trip to Hogs Meade was coming soon and Lily couldn't wait to get away from Hogwarts, having missed the last trip completely. She and Moira were going shopping for dress robes and Amos would be meeting them at the three broomsticks…when he was finished ordering his brand new Omega 2000 for the upcoming Ravenclaw/Slytherin game.

James was also looking forward to a day and night without Lily Evans clouding his senses. He was getting entirely too attached to the green-eyed beauty. He needed a day with his Marauders…and a night of severe mischief. Lupin was ill again.

- - - - - - - - - ---- -

"It was hysterical! I'm sitting there, hiding, trying not to get in trouble, and he's sitting there playing exploding snap!"

"With the Hogwarts kitchen elves?" Moira laughed.

"Exactly! Can you even imagine?"

Moira smiled. She'd never seen her friend so loose and carefree. Lily still had an Arithmancy report due next week and she was sitting in a carriage, headed for Hogs Meade. Moira of course, knew _exactly_ who had affected this change, but she didn't dare bring it up.

"So what's in store for tonight? And tell me you've been hanging out with…the rest of the gang?" she added hopefully.

Lily grinned, "Meaning Sirius Black?" Moira blushed. "Occasionally. And nothing, to answer your first question. He said he was busy tonight." Lily struggled to hide her disappointment, but Moira wasn't fooled. She had spent the past week torn between the uneasiness she felt around him…and how comfortable she was at the same time. And of course, underlying it all were the lunches and dates with Amos that were growing more and more…obligatory.

"Well I'm glad," Moira patted her knee. "We haven't spent the day together in quite a while."

The carriage stopped as Lily offered her arm and Moira hitched on. "I couldn't agree more, Moira my dear. Shall we?"

"We shall!" she joined in the mockery and headed down the street.

Hogs Meade was truly beautiful in mid-November. It was a might chilly out, but the reds oranges and yellows in the trees radiated a warmth down on the stone walkways between dozens of happy shops. Lily sighed, looking up at those trees and thought fondly and quite suddenly of her parents. Her father had always said her hair was like the Autumn…how much she still missed them both. Taken from her tragically the previous winter after their car swerved on the city streets of London, Lily usually tried to stop herself from wondering why they'd been taken away from her…it was one of the few reasons she really believed she loved Amos. A twinge of guilt pinched her stomach as she thought of that day in the library. He'd been right there, studying at the next table, when the owl came through the window and she completely broke down. He'd not only saved her from enduring the shock alone, he'd given her an escape…a reason to keep going. Hope that she wouldn't be made to return to Petunia when school was through. A smile touched her lips, as Moira chattered on about the ball and the holidays, and she thought of Amos Diggory's kindness. His heart. His—

"Lily!"

The girl jumped back in surprise as she nearly walked right into a tall crazy-haired athlete, armfuls of packages, jugs and bags mounded into his big hands. He peered over the top of his cargo and laughed. "James!" she said.

James crouched down and set his purchases on the ground as Lily noticed he wasn't alone. Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black flanked him, equally weighted down with massive quantities of boxes and bags.

Lily could almost feel Moira shrink behind her as Sirius grinned, "Afternoon ladies!"

"What's all of this?" Lily's hands came to her hips.

Peter stepped forward, "Can you believe they're closing the Prop Shop? After only a month?"

"Making way for some store called Zonko's," Sirius added.

Lily raised an eyebrow still looking at James who shrugged and said, "There was a sale."

She smirked and shook her head, "Just as long as this-"

"Doesn't end up at the ball, I know," he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Sirius set his own stuff down and clasped his hands down on James' shoulders. "You've got our boy here pretty tamed this year, Evans. What's your secret?"

She shrugged, "No secret. James and I made a deal didn't we?"

James nodded, "Yeah and wait till you see what she did to your broom, Padfoot!"

"I didn't do a thing!"

"Why do you…" a squeak came from behind Lily. Moira turned bright red, realizing that curiosity had got the better of her. "Sorry, I was just wondering…why they call you Padfoot?" she finished, clearing her throat.

Lily smiled, clasping her wrist as she nudged her forward, "I'm sorry, Peter, Sirius. You know my friend Moira right?"

"Course!" Peter playfully punched her arm.

"Our honorary Gryffindor," Sirius smiled, "but uh…unfortunately I'm afraid I can't answer that." He winked at the black-haired witch who was beginning to feel smaller and smaller.

"Don't take it personally, Moira. They won't tell me either." Lily looked at her friend who was busy fidgeting. She had to hand it to Sirius. In the 6 years she'd known Moira, he was the only one who could render her silent! She decided it was time to go.

"Well we're off!" Lily grabbed her friend's hand and turned.

"Aww, can't we come?" James pouted.

"Sure! You can help us pick out dress robes for the ball."

Peter stuck out his tongue as Sirius chuckled. "Ick. Well then, you ladies have fun," James backed away and sped off with the Marauders.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Moira let out a massive sigh, as if she'd been holding her breath the entire time. "Oh Lily. Thank you!"

Lily laughed, "For forcing you to make contact? Or for retreating just now?"

Moira paused for a moment and then answered, "Um…both I suspect." She added in a whisper, "He recognized me!"

She smiled again, "Come on. Shopping time."

Moira, sullen again, looked behind her as the image of Sirius and his friends started to fade. "Oh what does it matter? It isn't as if I have a date or anything."

Lily froze in midstep and gaped at her friend. "You told me you were going with Oscar! Your Hufflepuff keeper?"

But her friend looked down, "I thought so too. But his brother is visiting for the holidays, so he decided to go home instead."

"Oh luv, why didn't you tell me?!"

She merely shrugged, "I just found out two days ago…and I didn't want to ruin your good mood, Lil. You've been so happy lately."

Lily lowered her eyes and didn't answer. Here she'd been walking and thinking of Amos. James shows up…and good-bye Diggory. Moira, reading her mind, touched her arm, "It's ok to admit it, Lily. He's a good guy."

Lily looked up, "Admit what?"

"That you've…" she checked herself, "enjoyed spending time with James."

She gulped. She wanted so much to tell Moira what had been boiling up inside of her. But she thought the better of it and changed the subject, "Well, let's worry about me another day, hmm? And from now on," she playfully shoved, "you _tell_ me things when they happen!"

Moira laughed, "Ok ok."

"All right. We need to get us some dresses, and you a date!"

She rolled her eyes and joked, "Well, I'm fine going alone…But you're welcome to ask Sirius for me!"

Lily just smiled wickedly…she fully intended to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James fought the urge to look back at the red-head bouncing towards the dress shops. So much for "looking forward to a day without Lily Evans." He'd nearly considered skipping along to help them shop…course he'd never hear the end of it from Sirius.

"You know, Prongs," Peter said, "this ball thing is getting close and none of us even have dates yet."

James huffed, "Well go ask Moira already. You've been drooling all over her."

Sirius half-chuckled, half-glared, "Oh don't do _that_ to the poor girl, James. No offense, Wormtail." Peter just sneered.

"Well, I'm just goin' alone," James said, quietly.

"What?" Sirius snapped, "You've got girls falling all over you, Potter!"

But he shrugged.

"Yeah, and don't you have to open the dance?"

Again, a shrug. Sirius had a fairly good idea _why_, but James Potter was going _stag_ to his 7th year winter ball? The irony of that particular statement notwithstanding, Sirius Black decided that something needed to be done.


End file.
